Do What Feels Right?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: After the Kishin was destroyed, Maka and others laid in bed healing from their wounds. Crona was forgiven for what he did and went to go check on Maka... MakaxCrona fluff


After the kishin was destroyed by Maka, all the academy students, professors, and the town folk began to work together to fix the city. Lord Death was still recovering but helped out as much as he could considering the pain he was in. As for the group of kids that went in to face and defeat the kishin, most of them were all resting in bed from their wounds.

Soul Eater Evans was in a fair amout of pain from the hit he took from Asura's weapon. He laid in the hospital cot fast asleep.

Black Star was covered in some cuts but not enough to keep him in a bed, besides, even if he was more severly injured, everyone knows he wouldn't have stayed there.

The twins Liz and Patty Thompson, were left basically uninjured aside from a few scratches that; Liz absolutely freaked about them...

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa was also a few scratches and bruises away from being uninjured.

Death the Kid was one of those stuck in bed. His body was weak and tired from the over power use and his soul felt crushed; for one moment he was perfectly symmetrical... and now it was gone again.

As for Maka Albarn, she was in pretty bad shape. Her body too was weak. But the worst pain she had, was her ribs. When she fell unconsious and her weapon blood awakened, she ended up getting herself caught in Asua's grasp, his fingers dug tightly into her ribs causing them to crack and shatter. At the time that she punched the kishin, she was so determinded that she ignored the pain as much as humanly possible, but now that it had all calmed down, she realised just how bad she had been hurt.

Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, and Death the Kid all laid in hospital cots at the academy.

Crona on the other hand had problems of his own to deal with. He was still healing from the wound he took from Medusa to save Maka. Stein and Marie forgave him for what he had done, and with his mother finally dead it made his life easier to be able to live with them, but the main problem was Lord Death. Was he going to forget all that had happened and start over fresh? Or will he punish him with what he deserved?

"Lord Death, ah, the Crona situation..." Spirt said cautiously. Things were starting to return to normal, but everyone was still a bit shaken up from what happened.

"Hm..."

"Ah Lord Death?" Spirt said again.

Crona felt nervous, he kinda wished that Maka was there beside him, she'd know how to deal with this.

"Hm, what you have done is very serious." Lord Death stated.

"I-I know, a-and I'm sorry, but Lady Medusa is gone now, I-I will not mess up again." Crona stated as he lowered his head in shame.

"He does have a point." Spirit said.

"Yes, I suppose he does, but I can't help but to wonder if it will happen again, despite Medusa being around or not."

Crona lowered his head.

"Hm... well let's just start all over!"

"A-h, w-what?" Spirit said, shocked.

"You heard me! I said we will start over!" Lord Death said in his cheery voice.

"Y-You mean it?" Crona asked.

"Yes I do, but this is your final chance Crona, I wouldn't recommend betraying the DWMA ever again."

"Y-yes sir, I-I promise I wont. Um, m-may I go check on Maka?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yes of course."

"T-thank you sir." Crona ran off out of the death room.

"You sure that was a good idea?" Spirit asked.

"Everyone has been through a lot, it's time to start over fresh, even he deserves that, he did help bring Stein back, and saved your daughters life. He fixed what he had done, I believe giving him this chance is a good thing." Lord Death said happily.

"Well I have to give him that; he did save my darling Maka's life."

Crona was walking down the hall toward the nurses office. Ragnarok popped out of his spine and instantly began to be annoying.

"Crona, why are we still here? I thought you betrayed them."

"They forgave me. And we will not be betraying them anymore."

"S-so I will never taste a human soul again? Ohhh." He sighed and hid himself again.

Crona fell silent as he continued walking down the hall toward the docters office. When he reached it Soul stood outside. He was covered in bandages and looked like he hadn't slept in a while, he was still in a hospital gown.

"S-Soul?"

Soul's head raised and saw Crona. He smiled. "Hey Crona, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh um... I-I wanted to see how Maka was... s-shouldn't you still be in bed?"

Soul gave Crona a look of confusion then sighed. "Nah, hospitals are uncool, besides, I was told I could go."

"T-Then why are you still here?"

Soul's eyes widened, then he lowered his head. "I ah, was waiting for Stein," He rested his hand on the door. "Maka was being operated on when Stein kicked me out..."

"O-operated? S-she's not okay?"

"She's okay I guess, she's just in a lot of pain... her whole right side has shattered ribs thanks to that stupid kishin." There was a deadly spark in Soul's scarlet eyes.

Suddenly the door opened and Stein came into view.

"Stein, is she alright?" Soul asked.

"Shes perfectly fine, just going to need to rest for a little while." He smiled.

"Cool, well then I'll let her rest, I'll be here to see her tomorrow. Bye." Soul said before walking off.

Crona stood looking down the hall where Soul had disappeared.

"What are you looking at Crona?" Stein asked, ripping him from his trance.

"Oh! I um... I-I just wanted to check on Maka." Crona admitted.

"I don't know if she is awake, but sure, if you want, I'll be right back." Stein smiled before walking off down the hall.

Crona blushed slightly as he walked into where Maka was laying. In a hospital cot on the far end of the room was Maka. She appeared to be asleep but Crona approtched her anyway. Ragnarok suddenly appeared and looked at Maka.

Ragnarok began to laugh. "Draw on her face Crona! There's a marker over there!" He said happily.

"Be quiet Ragnarok... I don't want to w-wake up Maka... and we are not drawing on her." Crona stated.

"Ugh... fine." Ragnarok pouted and returned to Crona's spine.

Crona sighed and looked down on Maka. She looked peaceful in her slumber. Crona wasn't used to seeing her with her hair down, he thought she looked better that way... Maka suddenly shifted and her eyes opened, she cried out in pain.

"Ugh... ah... m-my side..." Her eyes glanced around the room, she spotted Crona. "C-Crona? What're you doing here?" She asked weakly.

"Oh! I ah... c-came to check on you... s-so did Soul, b-but he wanted you to s-sleep..." Crona rushed through his sentence.

"S-Soul was here?" Maka asked weakly.

"Y-yes, e-everyone is worried about you..." Crona said as he felt his face become hot.

"I was worried about you, Crona." She said with a weak smile.

"M-Me? W-why?" He asked shocked.

"I was worried about how Lord Death was going to treat you after what you did... but you seem to be okay, what happened anyway?"

"Oh, ah... h-he decided t-to start over fresh... t-that's what he said s-so I'm not going to get in a-any trouble." Crona gave a small smile to prove he was alright.

"That's great Crona!" Maka yelled before coughing, blood appeared in her hand, Crona's eyes widened. "I'm alright Crona, don't worry." She said calmly.

"B-but Maka, y-you just..."

"I'm glad to see you're okay."

"M-Me?"

"You risked your life to save mine... I worried about you when I was down fighting the kishin..."

"I-I think you worry about me too much, Maka..." Crona said with a small giggle.

"Maybe I do, but I like to know you are alright. I want to thank you Crona."

"F-for saving you? W-why, I w-was repaying you."

"You were?" Maka blinked in surprise.

"W-well yes, you were my first friend, f-friends protect each other... right?"

Maka laughed weakly again. "Yes Crona, I guess if you put it that way." Another hacking fit began and more blood ended up in Maka's hand; she shrugged it off and wiped it on her hospital blanket.

"M-Maybe you need to sleep, Maka..." Crona said nervously as he shifted his feet awkwardly.

"I do, b-but first," Maka reached out her hand and gripped Crona's collar to his dress pulling him forward.

Their lips grazed each other for a moment. Crona's eyes were wide and confused, Maka's eyes held fear and hesitation. Maka laughed inside an pulled him a little bit more so their lips connected. Crona became a statue. Maka laughed as she whispered between their lips,

"Don't be scared Crona... go with what feels right."

Maka's eyes fell shut as she moved her arms around Crona's neck; he stummbled forward still in shock. Maka laughed as she traced her tongue along Crona's lower lip, in shock his mouth opened and Maka took the oppurtunity to slither her tongue inside. Crona's eyes grew to an impossible size.

Crona carefully moved his arms around Maka's fragile frame, taking in her scent and trying to understand what was going on. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomache he just couldn't find words to place. His curiousity increased as Maka's tongue reached out and met his.

Crona began following what Maka said, 'To do what felt right'. His eyes finally fell shut as he continued to make out passionately with Maka. Finally the two had no breath left in their lungs and had to pull apart, both breathless.

"M-Maka..." Crona said.

"I-I've wanted to do that... s-since I touched your soul..." Maka said with a laugh.

"W-what w-was-"

"It was called a kiss, Crona... d-did you not like it?" Maka asked looking hurt.

"No! I-I did... I ah..."

Maka gripped his collar and pulled him back for a quick kiss. "I love you Crona." Maka smiled.

Crona nodded his head as his face became beat red.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't think this came out as good as I had hoped... : Oh well its done, you can tell me if it was actually goos or not ^^ Good? Bad? Review~

Oh! p.s I wrote all that stuff about them being in beds and hurt and stuff cause it kinda made me mad that in the last episode, Maka got her ribs cracked yet after the kishin died she was okay and like... how everyone else was okay all of a sudden... IT WASN'T REALISTIC! XD So yes. that is my reasoning for the beginning! ^^

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
